Fighting For Elves and Privacy
by Silent Unseen Tears
Summary: Two new girls come to the institute. One has an attraction to Kurt, making Kitty jealous. One Hate's the world and everything in it. Can you guess who her new best friend is? This is like my first ever fic so plez R&R! Thanks!
1. They meet

Disclaimer: Okiee I don't own X-men Evolution. Although I wish I owned Kurt!! * huggles Kurt plushy* He's so fuzzy!!

  


A/N: This is like my first ever fanfiction EVER so please be gentle. AND PLEASE REVIEW!! Please no flames, flames are hot! Well so long and on with the fic!

  


Fighting For Elves And Privacy!

  


"This is gonna be so awesome Rin I can't wait to meet all the different people!!" Yuki said excitedly. The two girls walked luggage in hand up the long walkway leading to the front door of the Institute. "Yah I guess Yuki." the cloaked girl said back to her friend hiding her nervousness under her usual "I hate the world and everything in it" attitude. "You know you wanna be here, and trust me as long as your bestist bestist friend is here with you, you will have the time of your life!"Yuki said dropping her luggage and Embracing her friend in a bone crushing bear hug.

  


"Yuki....can't......breath!" Rin gasped out. Yuki let go of her friend and grabbed her luggage and the two girls finished the long walk up to the front door."Well were here and were gonna have our new life starting fresh at a new school."Rin said gazing up at the tall doors then finally ringing the bell.

"Like, I'll get it!"Kitty said inside the institute phasing through the floor down to the lobby and opening the door. "HI!"Yuki said happily waving her hand "hello"Rin said from under her hood. "Hey, so like are you the new mutants?"Kitty asked seeing Yuki and Rin flinch at the word "mutant". Yuki then righted herself and answered "Yup! I'm Yuki and this is my bestist, bestist, friend Rin" At the mention of her name Rin looked up icy-blueish-silver eyes flashing. "Wow you have like, really pretty eyes Rin!"Kitty said then remembering that they were standing in the doorway. " Hey like, come in you guys sry for making you stand there holding your bags." Kitty said stepping to the side so the other girls could walk in.

  


"So like, what are your guys' powers?" Kitty asked the new girls with eagerness. "I...um..I... uh.."Yuki stuttered out as Rin reached up to the top of her friends head pulling off the bear hat she was wearing to expose two twitching cat ears."Yah that's what I was gonna say. That I'm a cat girl. A freak of nature!"Yuki sighed jabbing Rin in the arm with her elbow and receiving a glare in return. "She has a tail too."Rin said blandly pointing to the swishing motion from under Yuki's long skirt. "Like, wow I thought only Kurt had a mutation like that!"Kitty said before turning and yelling for said person.

  


With a bamf of sulfurous smoke he was there grinning his trademark elfish grin. "You called Keety?" Kurt asked still smiling at Kitty not noticing the other two girls. "Yah, like hey Kurt! I'd like you to meet the two new girls" Kitty said and motioned to the girls. "Hallo, my names Kurt"He said shaking Rin's pail hand then moving to do the same with Yuki the he noticed he interesting mutation."Vow your mutation is zimilar to my own"he said pointing to her ears then to himself as his tail swept back and forth behind him."Um...uh ..yah except I seem to be able to hide mine better I think."Yuki nervously said with a small giggle blushing a little just 'cause.

  


"Vell let's just see about zat!" Kurt replied back, turning on his halo watch. Yuki gasped as she saw a regular normal boy with creamy white skin instead of the blue fuzzy elfish boy she was talking to just moments before. "Oh my god you look so normal but your not as cute as before you turned that thing on." Yuki said sizing um his normal appearance. "I mean were did your tail go?"Yuki finished and then realized what she had said first and blushed like a beet, she then ran and hid behind Rin to hide behind the considerably shorter girl. 

  


Well that's all for now I just wanted to put out a little sample of my story! If you liked it PLEZ REVIEW AND I WILL WRITE MORE. Well thnx for reading! ^^ adios!

  
  


~Haruko 

  
  



	2. sharing and Roomys

Okiee my friend is making me write more cuz she wants to read it and I won't let her unless I update, so I'm gonna update and dedicate this to her. THIS IS FOR YOU KATIE!!!! *huggles katie*   
  
Disclaimer brought to you by um.....*stops to think then walks over to her closet and opens the door to reveal the xmen and the brotherhood tied to chairs* hmmmm..... Well as you can see I do own the Xmen !!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! (Just Kidding) yah today's disclaimer is brought to you from ME!: Yah Yah I know I don't own them! *sobs quietly in a corner*  
  
Fighting for Elves and Privacy  
  
There was a long silence between everyone in the room till kitty spoke up "So Rin you wanna like, show me your powers. I wanna see!"Kitty said to get off the subject of fuzzy. "Fine." She said simply as her hands and eyes began to glow a light blue as a dragon like creature rose from inside of her. She stopped glowing and hunched over a bit. Rin then walked over to the newly formed spirit and put her hand up to pet it. The dragon creature lowered it's head for her to do so. She then looked towards the others seeing them stare at her. "Rin Rin's power is to make Mashi! Isn't he cute?!?!" Yuki said clasping her hands together tightly then running over and petting Mashi. "Yuki don't call me Rin Rin around people!"Rin snapped at Yuki.   
  
The two girls were shooting daggers at each other with their eyes when Kitty felt the Professor's voice enter her mind. "Kitty Please lead the girls to their rooms."With that Kitty grabbed Rin and Yuki's hands and dragged them up the stairs leaving Kurt all alone except for Mashi who was sitting staring at him. "Vat are you staring at?" Kurt asked then bamfed up to the next floor accidently falling on top of the girls going down the hallway. "Kurt! You really have to work on your reentry" Kitty yelled pushing the blue fuzz ball off of her and her new friends. "I'm so sorry"He said standing and helping Yuki to her feet receiving a blush in return. Then helping up Kitty and trying to help up Rin but getting a glare instead of a hand. "So vere are your rooms?" He asked "They don't now yet I'm taking them to there rooms now. Hey Fuzzy, can you take Rin to here room?"Kitty asked "Ja sure."He replied. Kitty gave him the directions and then grabbed Yuki's hand before she could drool on Kurt. After Kurt got all the directions from Kitty he and Rin bamfed away.  
  
Once Kurt and Rin had left Yuki turned to kitty and smiled"Oh my god he is so cute!"Yuki squealed. Kitty felt a little jealous that now she had to compete with someone over Kurt. She shook off the thought and showed Yuki the way to her room. "Well like, here's your room."Kitty said pointing to the door of the room. "Thanks Kitty um...were's Rin Rin's room?"Yuki asked "Her room is like, in the same hallway as mine it's up stairs at the end of the hallway on the right."Kitty turned to leave then remembered something. "Oh and watch your back your room mate is a little wild." With that she waved goodbye and walked the rest of the way down the hall to the elevator.  
  
Yuki turned towards the door , slipped her hat back on and straitened out her skirt concealing her tail fully. She slowly turned the door knob and opened the door just as two glowing balls landed at her feet and exploded making her jump in fright. "Hey Roomy!"  
  
Okiee I know short short short! But I'm gonna stop there and I wanna see if you all know who Yuki's room mate is! I'll do the you read and review my story and I'll do the same for you kay kay! So long! 


End file.
